A Legend Begins
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: My first Kirby Fic! All legends have beginings; and this story is no exeption. After a feast heist was comenced, a puffball was summoned upon a star to right this wrong. CANNED...so sorry...
1. Prologue

**Ladies and gentlemen, waddle dees and doos, I present my first Kirby fan fic! Do read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby.**

A Legend Begins

By MKSfan14

Prologue

Far, far away, this planet resided. Not far in the dark recesses of space, that is. But deep within the universe, in the center of a galaxy, is where the planet resided. The planet was a golden star, with three bright colored rings orbiting around the planet and each other. This planet was called…Popstar.

Popstar was peaceful planet, bustled with life. So many creatures, of shapes, colors, forms, and sizes populate from the high mountains to the shimmering sapphire oceans. There were barely any cloudy skies that would conceal the beaming sun in the day and the glowing moon in the night. Many of the populating creatures would live in peace and harmony. They would find their own ways to be happy. But not all would be blissful. Other creatures, with their hearts consumed by darkness, would crave power; inside and outside of Popstar.

Most fortunately, the cappy migrants traveled to one kingdom in Popstar that seemed so well out of hazardous harm's way: Dream Land. Dream Land seemed aptly-named; the fields of grass were emerald, the streams were icy blue, and sheep relaxed in the fields. Butterflies of many colors would flutter through the Land's summer breeze. The cappies had constructed their own new home, which they called Cappy Town.

In celebration of the colonization of the town, everyone prepared buffets of the most scrumptious food. There were platters of mouth-watering chicken, baskets of ruby-red tomatoes, bowls and fountains of sweet beverages, and heaps of wonderful sweets; from chewy cookies to greatly-decorated cakes. The gourmet spread look and smelled so wonderful, all would just line up to have a small taste of the feast. …or steal it.

After long days of preparing the delicious meals, everyone retired to their home to call it a day. The moon was full and illuminated Dream Land below, but not too bright to disturb the sleepers. Just like it was intended, all was peaceful and quiet. …Or so everyone had thought. As the cappy villagers slept away, a terrible affair was beginning to commence. Far from the outskirts of Cappy Town, over the lush fields of Green Greens, and into the labyrinth of Whispy Woods' Forest, there was an enormous gathering with its shadows. There were so many creatures: the innocent-looking, yet mouth-less and immoral waddle dees and their one-eyed cousins the waddle doos, misfit- birds, the bronto burts, brass-armored sir kibbles, clown-like poppy bros jr.'s, and their steeds: the revving wheelies.

In the center of the gathering, there was a circular space, where a snail stood. The snail was lavender-skinned, his shell was dark turquoise, had large palms, and sickly-green whiskers around his large muzzle. Between the trees, he peeped into the fields, where Cappy Town resided from afar. The shelled creature made a gnarly grin that showed several teeth. He turned around and faced the gathering in the shadows. Without any words, the gathering parted like massive castle doors, only to reveal the darkness touching the ground. "There's no one out, your majesty. Not even the shepherd." He informed to the dark. A creature began to emerge from the blinding darkness. When the figure stepped into the pale moonlight, the figure revealed to be a troop of four waddle dees; all carrying a throne with a penguin-like creature seated. The seated bird's face was blue and had a puffy yellow beak, feet, and mitten-like hands. He was bloated in the gut that was covered by tan and fine clothes, secured by a band with a zigzag pattern. He also wore a red, elegant robe that was line in white and made of fine materials, and topped off with a red cap that was decorated with a gold rim and white ball on top. In the grasp of his right hand, the bloated bird held a massive wooden hammer with a star on each face. And speaking of faces, the bird's beak had s grim grin and look in his eyes. As the waddle dees maintained to lift the heavy bird, they unusually didn't strain. "That's good to hear, Escargon." The bird stated.

The bird hopped out of his throne and marched up to the tree Escargon was located. He looked out beyond the fields with a nastily ambitious grin. He turned back to his pack of soldiers, who waited for orders. "Ready for orders, King Dedede!" The large troop shouted and saluted. With them being too loud for someone to hear, King Dedede snapped, "Not so loud, you bunch of buffoons!" The troop saluted once more and stated much more softly, "Ready for orders, King Dedede." "Good." The bloated bird said with a nod. He turned back to the open field and said to his snail, "Now… it's time to collect the food tax from those peasants for settling in _my_ land. Forward, Dedede Soldier Troop."

King Dedede quickly waddled of into the quiet fields. While his troop of many creatures scurried behind him. From above to below, the moon-lit fields were darken as the heard of soldiers flooded through. From a hilltop, Dedede looked down and saw Cappy Town in its sleep. From the inside of his left sleeve, the king drew out a gadget with a large red button. With a press, Dedede vanished from the hilltop and into the abode with a squad of his minions and Escargon. "Snack time…" He whispered deviously whilst rubbing his hands together. They crept to the kitchen and opening up the refrigerator, with shelves stocked with the grand food that was saved for the celebration. Hands pounced inside and swiped the shelves Escargon's eyes lit up as he glanced at a breath-taking strawberry cake. When he began to reach for it, his reaching hand was seized by Dedede. "Ah ah ah… that's just so happens to be the king's dessert. And the king is me." He protested and snatched the cake away. As Dedede sealed the door and walked off Escargon thought, _'Always thinks that because he's king, he can have whatever he wants, that Dedede'_

With the press of the gadget's button again, the king and his squad transported out into the quiet street. With same gadgets of their own, the rest of the troop intrudingly transported into the other homes and ravaged them of their food. Satisfied to see his troops bearing loads of fantastic food, King Dedede pointed out to the sky with a smaller and black gadget and said softly, but loud enough for the troop to hear, "We're off!" He clicked the mechanism and a small air craft that fitted one person, and in the form of his head hovered down to his feet. The king leaped into what he called the _Head Honcho_, Escargon leaped and held onto the side, and he took off, while his army retreated on foot with a culinary haul.

"Sire, don't you think someone could show up and steal our food?" The snail asked. Dedede scoffed and replied, "You mean like those cappies? They're spineless as sponges. I'd like to see them try to take back _my_ food!" He unleashed a naughty laugh as he flew out of sight. Such a terrible deed stealing a banquet's food can be. Will there be anyone who'll be brave, strong, or even big enough to retrieve the food?


	2. A Blessing Upon a Star

Chapter 1

A Blessing upon a Star

The golden sun rose from the east, as a new day began. The cappy villagers woke to not the beaming sun, a set alarm clock, or even a crowing rooster, but breakfast-begging bellies. When they got to their fridges to resolve their hunger, they felt alarm to see the inside being swiped clean. Not a morsel left. The cappy guts then grumbled aggressively, still begging for their morning meal. All villagers limped and crawled out into the streets, wrapping their stubby arms around their desperate empty stomachs. With the hunger growing, it made the cappies act and move in such torment. It seemed like the beginning of a time of tragic malnutrition.

Just atop of the hill to see the town, there was a hamster. He was covered in white fur and blotches of tan upon his head, ears, back, even his hide and stumpy tail. His feet were purple and paws were white with his fur. His eyes were black and round and had a pink button nose. He was lying upon his white belly, watching the hungry activity with town. He felt curious of what was happening to the townspeople. "Crikey…" He sounded, "Those cappies are acting like zombies." "Good morning, Rick." Greeted a voice. Rick looked behind to see a nearby tree. Upon a branch lies a purple owl, with black on the tips of his wings, and a white belly with three lilac lines. "G'day, Coo." The hamster greeted back. Coo flapped his wings and floated down to Rick's side.

"Now what is this you say of the cappies acting like zombies?" The owl asked. Rick pointed down to the village below and replied, "See for yourself." Coo looked out to see the villagers that are still painfully hungry. "My, my." He said. "Your what, Coo?" Asked a voice. The bird and rodent looked down the hill to see a pond that connects to a narrow river. And above the surface was a fish with yellow fins, blue scales, wide eyes and pupils, and a puffy orange mouth. Surprisingly, the fish leaped out onto land. "Hey guys." He greeted and hopped up the hill. "Good morning, Kine." Coo greeted back. "G'day, Kine." "What's going on, anyway?" The fish asked with concern. "Rick says that the cappies are acting strange." "Well, why don't we take a look to see why the villagers are acting this way?" Kine suggested. Rick and Coo agreed and they began to stroll, hop, and glide down the hill. As the animals entered, the dreadful aching groans screeched into their ears. With close-up look, the animals could see more activity caused by agonizing hunger: villagers rocking as they held their desperate guts, knocking their foreheads to walls, and softly moaning. With his superior hearing, Coo could identify the sounds of the moaning. He turned to the hamster. "What's up, mate?" He asked. "I believe they're moaning out 'food'." Coo informed. "Maybe they forgot to eat breakfast or ate too much." Kine guessed.

With a groaning cappy near, the animals approached it and elevated it. "Say, mate." The hamster began softly, "What's going on?" The cappy let out groans and spoke desperately, "Food…food…no food." "What does he mean by no 'food'?" Kine asked, "Did he forget to have breakfast? Or was he out?" All the cappy could wheeze out was the same answer several times over. Rick set him down gently. Thinking that the rest of the village would moan the same result, the animals had no leads. "How are gonna find out why everyone's hungry if all thy just say is 'no food'?" Kine asked. An idea pooped into Rick's head and he snapped his fingers. "I got an idea, mates. Maybe we could _him_." The fish and owl's eyes widened, "You mean…?" Coo asked. Rick nodded, "That's right; Kabu: the Stone Sage."

The band of animals traveled over the green fields to rocky terrains. Within a gorge, the path was darkening as the animals laid eyes upon at the end of the gorge. As they neared the end, the saw an enormous stone with a face that seemed carved. The face consisted of two deep holes as eyes, another below as a mouth, even a nose seemed carved. There was a roaring fire that made the stone glow. As the animals approached near the stone, the stony mouth of the pillar shifted down and back up. "Common inhabitants of Dream Land…" Echoed a deep voice, making the animals halt, "Come forward." Rick, Kine and Coo obeyed. After they stopped several feet before the fire, the mouth shifted back down. "What is your purpose to consult me?" The voice echoed.

"We've discovered a crisis within the streets of Cappy Town, Kabu." Coo began, "Just this morning we've noticed strange activities from the cappy villagers." "When we went into town to see what's goin' on, one cappy told us of hunger." Rick added. "Yes… hunger is the sole reason of the behavior." Kabu concluded. "Is there a reason why no one didn't eat?" Kine asked. "Yes… the cappies have been ravaged of their food. During the night before, an army stealthily intruded the abodes of the villagers and retreated with the stolen meals. The heist was lead by your home's monarch: King Dedede." Kabu foretold.

The animals gasped. Rick clenched his paws and began, "Why that no-good fowl, Dedede! Thinks he can take people's food, just because he's king? Let's round up some volunteers and go after 'im, mates!" Coo noticed his hamster fried speaking of the villagers and he recognized the nature of the cappies and said, "I don't think the cappies would go to face Dedede; even if they weren't so hungry." "Yeah." Kine agreed, "They don't exactly have an echidna's backbone. And what can we do? I mean, if I face Dedede, he'd eat me like sushi!" The animal faced the colossal stone again. "Can no one retrieve the cappies' food, Kabu?" Coo asked. As the animals waited for an answer, the stone's mouth began to shift down. Kabu began to speak. "There's one solution in our midst." He reminded, "A great warrior, capable of holding powers, beyond your imagination, will be summoned to Dream Land. When you tell him of your situation, he'll venture forth to right King Dedede's wrong."

Feeling hope was in reach, the animals smiled. "How will we know who this person of valor could be?" Coo asked. "When of how will this mate show up?" Rick asked. "What's this fella's name?" Kine asked. Kabu's mouth shifted once more, "I will not tell you of what this warrior is, but know this: he shall be summoned, from space, upon a star, whose name is…" "Yeah?" Rick asked, "What's his name?" "…Kirby." The name's sound rang through the animals' heads. "Kirby?" They asked in unison.

One more time, Kabu's mouth shifted, "Kirby will be summoned…now…" A bright flash shimmered in the blue sky, winning the attention of the animals as they looked up. With half of a dozen eyes in contact with the sky, a figure soared through from above. As it soared away, the animals forged off to follow. The animals scurried through their path, and occasionally eye the figure, that grew closer to identify as a shining yellow star. The identified figure soared swiftly away faster than the animals could travel. Just as it was out of its pursuers' sights, the star began to lower down to the green fields and landed at the bottom of a hill.

The animals hurried up the hill. When they arrived at the top, they scanned the fields for the star. When Coo decided to look downhill, he pointed out, "Look! Down there!" Everyone looked down below and found the star, with a spot of rosiness upon it. When the animals went near, the spot turned out to be a pink ball, with round stubby arms, rosy-red cheeks, and red feet. With the sound of light snoozing and eyes sealed, the plushy creature was sleeping. The animals gathered around the star and the sense of surprise filled their bodies. "Is that Kirby?" Kine wondered to his friends. As everyone eyed the pink creature, it began to coo like a baby and shift around. Seeing the activity made the animal step back. The puffball rose with his arms. The sealed eyelids began to budge and eyes barely opened. The sight was blurry through the half-open eyes, they scanned around and saw colorful, yet unusual shapes. After several drowsy blinks, the eyes saw full vision of his spectators. His eyes were oval-round and blue and were curious. Kine shifted his head to Coo and whispered, "He's awake!" "I know." The owl whispered back.

The puffball continued to coo softly and looked back and forth to the animals. "G'day!" Rick sqeaked loudly to the creature. "Poyo!" The puffball squealed in alarm as he tumbled off the star. "Opps…sorry, mate." The hamster said and sweat dropped. The rosy ball worked back up on his red feet and saw the animals speaking to each other. The pink creature's mind soon began to wander off, thinking of where he was at the moment.

"Is that fella the Kirby bloke Kabu told us about?" Rick questioned. "He has to be." Coo said, "Kabu _did_ say he'll arrive upon a star." "_And_ he didn't mention what he'll look like." Kine added.

The animals knew Kabu was wise, so they decided to accept who was prophesized. "Well…" Coo began, "…if this _is_ Kirby, we should check and make sure." The others agreed. They turned their attention to a bed of grass. "Eh? Where'd he go?" Rick cried. "I don't think he gotten so far!" Kine guessed. "Let's go ,then!" Coo declared.

The animals were on the move. The sound of light jingling rang. Coo, while his friends ran off, looked behind to see the star, being shrunk down to size; just to fit in one's palm. With his wing he scooped it up looked at it for a brief moment. _'This thing could be of use somehow'_ and tucked it away into his feathers. He turned back to catch up with his friends.

The animals didn't look hard for the pink creature, for they found him a top of the hill, looking down to the hunger-infested village. He could see the cappies, still writhing in painful hunger. He wondered of why they were acting in such manner. When he felt presences, he turned to see Rick, Kine, and Coo. "Poyo…?" The creature sounded in curiousity as he pointed to the town below. "That's Cappy Town. The people who live there are cappies; hence the town name." Coo explained, "And might I ask of your name, child?" The puffball thinks for a moment until he joyfully squeals and bounces up and down, "Kirby! Kirby!" The name echoed though the animals as they were surprised. They found it odd to find their appointed warrior a child. Coo cleared his throat and began politely, "So I see. My name is Coo. I'm an owl." "Coo…" Kirby cooed. "I'm Kine!" The fish greeted as he hopped to the puffball. "Ky…" Kirby cooed again. "And my name's Rick the Hamster! Put it there, Mate!" The rodent exclaimed as he began to shake the puffball's hand. "Ick!" Kirby squealed. "Huh?" Rick questioned the puffball's pronunciation.

After introductions, Coo began to explain to Kirby of why he brought to Dream Land. The owl told of the act Dedede committed the night before. After explaining, Kirby felt surprised. "Poyo…" He cooed. "We don't know what you're capable of doing, Kirby, but Kabu said that you would retrieve the food from Dedede." Kine said. Despite his surprise, Kirby felt hungry. He turned to his right and saw a nearby apple tree. He squealed with joy and scurried to the tree. "Huh?" The fish thought. The animals began to follow.

When Kirby went into the tree's shade, he looked up into the branches to see them bearing bright-red, juicy apples. "Poyo!" He squealed once more and began to jump, but landed back onto the ground. He began to jump several more times, but no luck. As the animals watched, Rick walked up and said, "Don't worry, Kirby, I can get ya an apple." Rick approached the trunk of the tree. When he began to climb, a strong gust of wind stormed down to the hamster, making him fall backwards. When the hamster looked up to Kirby, his eyes widened and jaw dropped as he witnessed Kirby's mouth widely open and strongly inhaling many apples, as well as leaves and twigs, into his mouth. Kine and Coo witnessed the scene and their demeanor was as same as Rick's. The massive inhaling continued for several more seconds. As Kirby sealed his mouth and licked his lips, the gusts of wind deceased. "Wow…!" The owl and fish exclaimed. Rick hot up on his feet and said, "Crikey…!

After some silent moments passed, Kirby faced the open fields and beyond. He began to walk forward. "Where ya goin' now, mate?" Rick asked. Kirby turned around to face the animals with a smile. He stated to spring up and down and cheered, "Save food! Save food!" After the springing, Kirby turned around and forged on. The animals grinned. "Hey, Kirby!" Kine called out. Kirby turned around to see what the fish had to tell, and saw the animals traveling to him…or with him. "Wait for us!" The fish finished. Kirby maintained his smile as he saw his new friends tagging along. The band of four had then pressed on, for an adventure began.

Just out in the field, a crow was pecking the ground, and then flew off to the north.

**Okay, I know that Escargon, Cappy Town and villagers, or Rick, Kine, and Coo for this matter, had yet to show up in the first Kirby game. But hey, in the 9****th**** One Piece film, Robin and Franky showed up at where the Straw Hat crew met Chopper, on the **_**Thousand Sunny**_**! And they didn't actually show up chronologically in the show! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Do review, plz! Later! BTW, did you read the reference on Knuckles the Echidna? **


	3. The King has been Warned

Chapter 2

The King has been Warned

Kirby and his friends, Rick, Kine, and Coo traveled across the lush fields of Green Greens, determined to save the cappies food from the greedy hands of Dedede.

As Kirby ventured, he looked from side to side, witnessing the vivid land; from the rainbow-like fields of flowers, to the naturally-decorated pillar-like hills from afar. "Poyo…"The puffball cooed in amazement.

Rick noticed Kirby's sight-seeing and grinned. "Wow…this warrior is like a child. Being amazed at what was laid before him." He said. "I believe it because Kirby _is_ a child, Rick." Coo replied. Of course Kirby

didn't listen to the animals. For he was more drawn into the sun-shining scenery before him. Just out of the blue, Kirby's eyes spotted a baby blue butterfly, flying low, but above the ground. Kirby giggled

as he saw the colorful insect. And just as it was near, the butterfly began to fly off. "Poyo!" Kirby squealed. He began to follow it. "Kirby, wait!" Kine exclaimed and hopped off to catch the puffball. The

others followed.

Kirby was just below the butterfly. He exclaimed and leapt up as high as he could to catch it, but with the insect just inches higher, Kirby landed of the ground. He was still near of the butterfly as he

jogged below it. The pink ball repeated his process of exclaiming and leaping to catch the butterfly once more and ended with the same results. Same went with the future attempts. With being focused

on pursuing the butterfly, Kirby didn't see where he was going. As a result of not focusing on his surroundings, he crashed, and the butterfly flew away. Slight pain surged into Kirby's round noodle

(head). He rubbed it with his hands to sooth the pain away. After so, Kirby looked before himself, and saw a wall of trees. "Poyo?" He wondered. "Kirby!" A hamster's voice called out. The puffball turned

around to see his animal friends approaching him. "Now, now, Kirby." Coo warned, "You mustn't go scampering off like that." "Poyo…"Kirby cooed sadly. "We're no upset with you, but you shouldn't be

running off." Coo reminded and focused on the trees, "Especially in a place like Whispy Woods' Forest. With every tree looking exactly alike from each other, it's difficult to tell where you're going. If you

make just one wrong turn you'll just find yourself waltzing around in circles."

Kirby made his "Poyo" sound as he looked into the forest within. "But of course, we gotta go though there to get to Dedede's castle. Look over there." "Rick said and pointed to a wooden sign. Kirby

walked over and saw the picture of a castle. The illustration consisted of the castle being sandy orange and square with four towers at each corner, all with a red stripe spiraling down. In front was the

closed portcullis (Gate). Within the castle walls there was a portion above that looked like lower level below, but smaller, and had two alternative decorations: Two crescent-shaped windows, black, that

looked menacing, and glass-blue window above. With the position of the windows and sealed gat, the castle looked like the face of a monster.

(Somewhere far away)

The very castle, same as it was upon the sign, resided within a land of mountains; one of which the castle liy upon was Mt. Dedede. The mountains were far up north, where clouds of gloomy grey shield the mountains and castle below, and the sun never shines.

At the moment, the crow landed within the castle corridor and morphed into a simirror, clad in deep purple robes, and blind-black wizard hat, crept with the castle corridors. When the cloaked figure came upon line of black bow tie-clad and napkin-bearing waddle dees exiting doors, he had arrived at his destination.

King Dedede rubbed his mitten-like palms together; as he sat before a round table, candle-lit, and set with a feast fit for his self-proclaimed status. The bloated bird licked his lips as he saw the mouth-watering food that he "collected" from the cappy villagers. He grabbed his fork and knife; and just before he could begin eating…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The king groaned irritably as he set down his utensils. He turned his head to the doors of his throne room without lifting from his throne. "Oh great…" He grumbled like his guilt-immune stomach, "Come in." In a blink, the dark-clothed simirror was behind the doors. "I did." The cloaked creature said darkly and began to walk towards the seated king. "Well, whadda ya'll want?" Dedede asked, wishing to eat, hence the irritability. When the simirror approached him, he began while bowing, "I came to warn you, my liege; of an endangering omen due the aftermath of your heist."

The king raised an eye brow and asked, "Who are ya, anyway?" the simirror straightened back up, with his eyes, in green, contacted with his king's and answered, "You know who I am; I'm Reef Lick.

Your loyal soothsayer." "Oh…that guy." Dedede said, still lacking a clue who his client is. After a thought popped into his mind, he said, "Why should I be worried 'bout what'll happen _after_ my collectin'?

There's no way anyone could have the guts to fight me. Let alone my army." "I _would_ say that's the no-doubt truth, your majesty, but not at the moment." Reef confessed. "Errrgh…" Dedede growled.

"What's that s'pose to mean?

Reef, from the inside of one of his sleeves, drew out a dark grey wand that's topped with a green orb. He brought the wand close to the king's face, where he could see into the orb. The green sphere

began to glow eerily. "Whoa…" Dedede sounded in slight amazement. "You may say you're invulnerable, you may say the opposed is obsolete, but there is one person bent to retrieve the food you eat."

Reef poetically said. The orb's glowing decreased, but not all the way, and revealed, a pink puffball walking in the forest. The king found his "enemy" much more obsolete, what with his stature. "That's

it?" asked and scoffed, "That little gumball wants to take back my food? I could chew him and blow 'im up!" Reef sighed, "He is Kirby. The Stone Sage, Kabu, has foretold of him; and said that he has

power that no one has seen before. Possibly, the kind that'll jeopardize your feasting." With no interests or concerns, Dedede declared, "Whatever. Now let me eat in peace." The simirror sighed and

shook his concealed head. As he tapped his palm with the orb, a photo was made. "Here's a picture of he looks like, just in case." Reef placed upon the table. When he returned to the doors, he

reminded, "If you change your mind, you know what to do. What you being a king and all. He's also in Whispy Woods' Forest." He then went through the doors.

Dedede was then alone, so he could enjoy his meal. As he cut a biting potion of a rare-done steak, he began to think, just before he could chew up the meat. He was thinking of the warning he turned

from Reef. He looked from his dinner to see the photo of a smiling Kirby. _'Hmm… power no one has seen before…' _his mind thought, _'Alright, Reef. I'll take yo' advice.'_ Dedede looked down to the left arm of his

throne, seeing a pad of white buttons. As he clicked a rectangular button, a portion of the left wall hoisted up to reveal a screen. As it turned on, it showed Escargon. "Why, your majesty, how can I be of

service to you?" The snail offered slyly. "Reef Licker told me some kid named Kirby's gonna take back my food. Call up the Poppy Posse and tell 'em to go to Whispy Woods' Forest. Reef said he's there

right now. Here's what he looks like." Dedede explained, ordered and showed the picture of Kirby.

Escargon's reaction was the same as his majesty's. "_That's_ Kirby?" He questioned. "It's long story." Dedede explained, not wanting to go into details. From nowhere, he drew out a sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote and coiled the sheet up. Seeing a clear and sealed pipe, the king opened it up. As he inserted the paper, it zoomed down and reached the snail's quarters. Escargon hauled it out and read what it said. "And also tell 'em that if they fail, give that same message to the forest king. So he can prevent Kirby from comin'."

After reading the message, Escargon faced the bloated bird with a sly grin. "As good as done, sire." Just like that, the screen turned off, indication the discussion has ended. The bloated bird made a wicked grin, in spite of his plan. "If that there Kirby fella's powerful as Reef says, let's see if he can get out of Whispy Woods' Forest without getting' lost…" He let out an evil chuckle.


	4. Trials of Whispy Woods' Forest Part 1

Chapter 3

The Trials of Whispy Woods' Forest part 1

Being on the dirt path, Kirby and his animal friends traveled into the forest. Just like Coo reminded, the forest was like a labyrinth. Trees looked precisely alike from one another; from their thick, earthed roots to the treetops layered in leaves. The soundtrack of bugs, animals, and the wind was being orchestrated from within. Kirby looked from his sides to see if there were any other creatures around him, but all he could see were more alike trees disappearing into the dark. A small chill made the puffball quiver. "Poyo…" He whimpered. "Now there…" Coo reassured gently, winning Kirby's attention. "Just stay on the path and we'll be out in no time."

The natural soundtrack was disturbed as Rick's ears perked up to hear distant rustling. He looked to his sides and saw nothing. He shrugged and forged on. What the hamster hadn't detected was that eyes were watching them. Just out of the blue…BOOM! Small, yet man eruptions of smoke and fire ignited and sent everyone flying around. Kirby crashed into a tree and bounced to the ground like the ball he was. He looked up and could only see was smoke and flowing dirt. After groaning from his crash, Rick cried out, "Crikey! What was that?" With the wondering of the explosion's cause still in Rick's mind, the smoke cleared. There was a revealing sight of a dirt crater over a foot deep. "Halt there, woodland creatures!" A voice demanded. Just out of the sky, five bouncing balls pounced onto the ground, and continued to bounce until they subsided. Upon two of the balls, were personages with wide smiles, dressed in blue clothes with yellow buttons, yellow and pointed shoes, and topped with a stocking trimmed with white and topped with a white ball. Bombs, unlit, were being juggled in their hands. Two more of the same minions were in the same profile, but their clothes were yellow, and buttons and shoes were pink. Plus, juggling boomerangs instead of bombs. They were called poppy bros. jr.

Upon the fifth ball, there was a similar personage, but larger. He was dressed in blue and juggled bombs with one hands. Coo deducted his name, "Poppy Bro. Sr.!" in a surprised whisper. "You there!" He called out to the animals. "We're looking for a subversive named Kirby. Have you seen him?" Hearing his friend's name made Coo think. _'Something tells me Dedede has something to do with this. And only one way to find out…' _hopped to the larger poppy bro. and asked, "Who commands you to find this Kirby fellow being scouted out?" "His majesty King Dedede. Don't ask why, because I asked him and replied…" Sr. gave his best impression of his leader's voice, " 'Get movin' or them bombs of yours won't be the only thing that'll explode!'"

Coo sweat dropped. "So do you know where we can find him?" Sr. continued. Coo began, as a way to give them the red herring, "Well, I've never seen this person…" "Kirby!" Squealed in the Poppy's ears. "Who said that?" Sr. demanded. "P.B.S., look!" Cried a yellow jr., pointing to still Kirby with his boomerang. The Poppy Posse looked to a tree and saw Kirby, still standing and not moving. "Poyo…?" He cooed in curiosity. Without another word, the Poppy's seized Kirby, making him squeal and writhe to get free. "Hey!" Rich shouted, "You can't just take our friend like that!" "Yeah! He's just a kid."

Ignoring the animals' protesting, Poppy Bro. Sr. declared proudly, "Mission accomplished troops! Back to Castle Dedede." As the posse began to bounce away, Rick picked up a jagged rock as big as his eyes and followed Kirby's captors. He watched closely above to see which minion held Kirby. His eyes targeted a yellow bro. with a pink speck. With the rock in hand, the aiming hamster had to focus as he scurried. He only had one shot. With no hesitation, Rick slung the stone up. With it being so jagged, the rock, slashed through the ball and deflated it, sending captive Kirby and his captor down. "Aaaahhh!" the fallen bro. screamed.

P.B.S. looked back and saw his fallen comrade and ordered the remaining troops to return for the fallen. The animal compatriots rushed to the crash and saw the fallen bro. and puffball, rubbing their heads. "Kirby!" Kine cried, "Run for it!" Seeing the arriving posse, Kirby yelped in alarm and scurried off as fast as his red feet could take him. Sr. noticed Kirby retreating and then turned to his posse and ordered, "You guys take care of the animals; I'll handle Kirby." Just like that, Sr. practically skated off as if he was on ice. Seeing the smaller bros. in their path, Kine shivered in fear. "Wh-what do we do now?" He stuttered. "Looks like we gotta take care of these guys first." Rick assumed.

Kirby was performing the common acts during his running: panting like a train, swinging arms back and forth, and finally abruptly stopping to catch his breath. "Poy…o…" He wheezed squeakily. Just before the tired-out puffball could lift his head, a wave of earthly grass splashed upon him, Kirby looked to his side and saw Poppy Bro. Sr., maintaining a grin yet a stern look in his eyes. Bouncing from his palm was a lit bomb. Seeing his ememy's sight made the puffball quiver fearfully from his head to his feet. "King Dedede has ordered me to seize you, Kirby. And you're coming back with us, one way or another."

Soon Kirby's fear vanished as his king blue eyes grew stern. He shook his head, resisting Sr. Seeing the resistance challenged Sr. "Okay then. We'll just have to do this the hard way." Without another word, the bounced bomb was catapulted. Seeing the arriving wrecking ball of combustibility, Kirby squealed and leapt away. The bomb exploded and gave the same scene as Kirby saw recently.

When Sr. tossed another bomb, Kirby's mouth was open wide and began to inhale. When Sr. was being pulled in by the force of his mouth, he dropped to the ground and held on. "Roman candles!" He exclaimed. The bomb he had threw landed into Kirby's widely agape mouth. He sealed it up and leapt into the air.

(Transform Sequence!)

As he was in mid-air, Kirby began to feel uneasy. He held his belly and held his eyes shut tighter than security. His ball-like body began to redden and expand like he was being inflated. "Poyo…" He groaned. His body reddened more as his size expanded. When he was wrecking ball-sized and tomato red, he burst back to his small and pink form. The impact showed he donned a hat as same as the P.B.S.. From his hands, the puffball summoned an ignited bomb just waiting to be tossed. Enter: Bomb Kirby!

(Sequence over)

"What was that?" Sr. exclaimed as he got up to his feet. He saw his formed opponent with his bomb held as high as he could bring it. "So you're fighting fire with fire, huh? Well, bring it on!" He summoned an ignited bomb and hurled it at Kirby. The puffball acted quickly and dodged the bomb, which exploded as it hit the ground. Kirby catapulted his own bomb to Sr., who fired his own. Sure enough, the battlefield was fogged with clouds of flowing dirt, and colliding bombs in the air.

"I'll take that, mate." Rick declared as he swiped a boomerang from the ground, right next to a pile of unconscious poppy bro. jr.'s. "Lads!" Coo squawked from above the hamster and fish's heads. "There's a storm of bombs and dirt up ahead. It must be Kirby and Poppy Bro. Sr. Make haste!" As the owl flew off, the other two animals followed.

Things _were_ getting dirty from the start. Although they've fought back against each other, Kirby and Poppy Bro. Sr. couldn't see each other as they fired their combustibles. Especially with the cloudy impact of previously projected bombs shield their sight. Soon the battle came to a cessation and the dirt clouds thinned until the air was invisible. Both opponents, Kirby and Sr., were breathing and gasping heavily. Their clothes and faces were tarnished with the dirt that flowed. The dirt on Kirby's rosy cheeks gave them the similar condition of wilting roses.

Sr. glanced at Kirby, who was supported by his stubby arms and feet. Seeing that his opponent was vulnerable, Sr. summoned another ignited bomb. And just before he could catapult his ammunition… "Poppy, think fast!" A hamster in the distance warned. Sr. turned his head confusingly and sounded, "Huh?" His eyes looked for a second and was whacked by one of his follower's boomerangs. As the spinning weapon impacted at the bomber's face, he was knocked to the ground; along with his bomb out of grasp.

"OW!" Sr. shouted, "That actually hurt!" Kirby saw the distraction acted quickly. He summoned an ignited bomb and stated to hold it back. When P.B.S. returned his attention to his ball-round opponent, he gasped and grabbed his bomb. He was so focused of defeating Kirby; he let one flaw escape from him.

As both bombs were projected, Sr.'s bomb flew above the opposing explosive and burst into ear-assaulting sound and smoke. As the dropping bomb was above Sr.'s head, he looked and groaned, "Aw party poppers…" The bomb roared as it burst into a cloud of smoke and fire. With the impact of the bomb so strong, it sent Poppy Bros. Sr. flying and screaming away.

Although he was beat, Kirby couldn't help but cheer in victory while bouncing up and down. Noticing the puffball's cheering made the animals laugh.

As Kirby and his compatriots were satisfied that their recent complication was no more, Sr. was still flying though the air. He soon began to dive and crashed into another part of the forest. His crash made the ground explode with blades of grass and dirt, face first. While he still had some strength, the bomb-slinger lifted his head up. As he opened his eyes, Sr. gasped when he was in front of an apple-bearing tree. "It's you!" He exclaimed.

**There's a lot of trees within the labyrinth of Whispy Woods' Forest, and guess which Poppy Bro. Sr. is facing…**


	5. Trials of Whispy Woods' Forest Part 2

Chapter 4

The Trials of Whispy Woods' Forest Part 2

With the orange sun, in the pink and orange sky, setting fast, Kirby and the animals had to settle in for the night. Of course, Coo, being a night bird, could fly out and literally search from a bird's eye view for a way out of the forest and to the neighboring region. All while his friends rest and replenish their strength.

As intended and in his nature, Coo soared through the dark sapphire and small diamond abyss above. He scanned the tree tops below. He occasionally looked out so he wouldn't crash into another airborne creature accidently.

When the purple owl looked down once more, he saw a dark stream with a bridge above it. Coo smiled as he saw the forest's exit. "Smashing!" He exclaimed. Abruptly, a gust of wind charged at the owl from under his talons. When he gained control of his flight again, the owl wondered, "What on earth?" He let the event pass and flew back to his well-resting allies.

The next morning, everyone awoke to begin the day. It took Kirby rather longer to get up; but when he awoken, he did so in an adorable fashion: he cooed as he tossed and turned and squeaked out a small yawn only a child would emanate from his mouth.

As they pressed on, Coo leads everyone to the end of the forest. As he was being lead, Kirby held his grumbling gut for he felt hungry. "Poyo…" He groaned. He wasn't the only one in need of nourishment, but the the rest of the crew as well. Rick's ears drooped as his tongue dangled from his mouth. Kine's eyes were nearly closed and would make small leaps than long bounces. As for Coo, he only walked to save his energy. Kirby looked out and saw that he was now at the bridge. The hungry puffball looked to the side and his face brightened up with a smile. "Poyo!" He squealed and raced off. His friends looked to the rejoiced puffball and lightened up as quickly as they saw an apple tree just on the left side of the bridge, a dozen feet away.

Within his eyes, Kirby felt that a miracle occurred for his powerful hunger. He eagerly looked up to the branches and saw the luscious apples above. Feeling surprised gave Kirby some energy and he huffed his breath in and floated up like a balloon. He landed on the nearest branch and began to reach down for breakfast. Kirby could just taste the sweetness of the fruit now. When he gazed at a apple nearly twice size of the others and just over a foot away, the puffball thought that he had to have it. He crawled carefully and slowly to the targeted fruit. He reached out with one of his pink arms. His arm stretched to its extent, just a few inches away from the apple. Kirby crawled closer and reached out a second time. Just before he could get the apple in his grasp… SHAKA-SHAKA-SHAKA-SHAKA-SHAKA! Kirby's secured grip on the branch was loosened by the surprising shake and he plummeted down. He bounced once like a ball when he hit the ground. The shaking surprised the animals, also.

Was it an earthquake? Did another of the Poppy Posse's bomb burst? Everyone looked to the tree and thought that shook itself. After a moment, everyone saw an unusual occurrence on the tree's trunk. Black shapes were formed from being small to large and swirled like a vortex. A cone-pointed appendage protruded from the swirling center. As it was long enough, the shapes slowly stopped moving and were formed as a face with the appendage as the nose. The animals gasped in alarm. "…Whispy Woods…" Coo recognized softly. "Poyo…" Kirby cooed in a daze. "Yes…" Spoke the great tree, "I _am_ the ruler of the forest. I approved the fact that you all wish to venture out of the forest. If you are named Kirby, than you access is denied." A giant thick root sprouted from the earthy ground and was aimed at the small ball. "…Meaning you."

Once again, an adversary dares to halt Kirby's quest. "What would you want with Kirby?" Kine asked. "That is not of your concern." Seeing no other available option, Rick warned out to Kirby, "Run, mate! Run!" The puffball panted as he scurried to the bridge. His escape was for naught as a blockade of roots burst from the ground and expanded far, wide, and ten times as high as the trees. Whispy grunted as his canopy of trees stretched out far and roofed everyone. "I will not tolerate the heathen to esacape! Or being assisted!" The tree breathed in and exhaled a fierce wind that blew the animals away. Not even Coo could embrace it. After Whispy's wind subsided, the animals raced back to the tree, but were stopped by a wall of sprouting roots.

"Show yourself, Kirby!" Whispy bellowed. The loudness made Kirby flinch as he slowly walked to face the tree. "By the natural forces invested in me, in the name of his majesty King Dedede, I hereby vanquish you." "Poyo…" Kirby whimpered. Predictably, another giant root sprouted and slashed down to where Kirby stood. The puffball sprang away as the root slashed into the ground. The root rose back up and slashed sideways, making Kirby squat. It returned for another strike and Kirby jumped. While the puffball was in the air, the root slashed down and smothered Kirby into the ground.

As the root lifted, Kirby raised himself and looked to the grounded opponent. "Now if you _are_ hungry, have some apples." He said. Suddenly, the apples above began to grow, just the size as Kirby. With the fruits new weight, they fell from their branches. Strength was still within the pink ball's body and began to dodge the bombarding apples. Although he was still hungry, Kirby opened his mouth wide and a large apple landed inside. Kirby, with eyes closed, felt nourished the apple's sweet taste met his tongue. As he chewed, his eyes popped open as an idea was developed in his mind.

With more apples around, Kirby gobbled the nearest fruit. As he was facing Whispy, the puffball fired out the apple like a cannon ball and hit the tree in the left eye. "Oh…" He groaned, "So you plan to utilized the fruit I once bear against me? Very clever. But I'll have to minimize your ammunition!" With his combating root, Whispy started to splatter the apples into mushy sauce. "Poyo!" Kirby shrieked as he saw the apples being squashed. He urgently loaded his mouth with another large apple and shot it out to Whispy Woods' face. The tree grunted in pain and splattered more fallen apples.

With less and less apples around, Kirby felt he was beaten. Instead he looked to the sauce on the ground and smiled. He had another idea. As the root charged Kirby dodged it and inhaled the apple sauce. He turned to Whispy and fired the sauce. The tree gasped in alarm as the projected substance covered his face. As Whispy was blinded, Kirby charged, jumped and thrust his foot to the tree. He jabbed, he struck, and he stomped as his feet was at the trunk's surface.

The conquering was too much for the tree to bear. So he cried with no hesitation, "STOOOOOP!" The admitted defeat surprised Kirby as his next strike faltered. "Poyo?" he cooed confusingly. The root moved to the trunk and wiped the mushy debris away from his face. "Please…" He begged, "I surrender. Do have mercy." Despite it was so sudden, Kirby found Whispy to be sincere. He smiled and held out his right arm. The tree smiled at his opponent's offer. So his root crept to his arm and shook it.

After making peace, Kirby cooed as he pointed to the uprooted wall. Whispy understood, "Ah yes, your allies. I shall reunify you with them." The roots sank back into the ground and the animals crossed to approach the pink ball. "Are you alright, Kirby?" Concerned Coo asked. "Creatures of the forest…" Whispy began and won everyone's attention, "I apologize for picking that fight. I never even wanted to do so in the first place." "But why'd you do it anyway?" Rick asked curiously. "I received a message from King Dedede to stop Kirby. If I refused to follow orders, he threatened to deforest my home and construct a private country club. Everyone gasped at the appalling threat. "That's horrible!" Kine cried. "I ask why dispatching your pink friend was so important but just said to follow orders or else." Whispy explained.

"I've no clue how Dedede was able to acknowledge Kirby's presence, but I feel that it was to prevent him from retrieving the stolen food from the cappies." Coo predicted. "Kirby…" The tree wished. The puffball turned to face the tree. "You proved yourself worthy of an opponent, but you'll need more skill to face Dedede, and the road to his castle is just as perilous. In fact,I should contribute this…" Whispy spouted out a shimmering star with several smaller stars orbiting around it. "That is a Sparkling Star, Kirby." The tree explained. "There are four others, but this will enhance your strength. As a reminder, if all five Sparkling Stars are gathered, it grant you a special power, but you must utilize it wisely. Again, I say your path is perilous." "That's why he has us!" Rick declared confidently. Whispy smiled, "Yes. Allies are great assets to a hero. I wish you the best of luck, Kirby." "Poyo!" the puffball cheered.

"Unbelievable!" An alarmed king screamed as he eyed the orb of Reef's wand, portraying the events of his pink threat. "How could that there gumball beat that root-spoutin' stump?" "Your guess is as good as mine, sire. Dedede closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Okay…okay…" He sighed calmly, "That's cool… Kirby's still far away, and I can get someone else to keep his at bay while I eat. Get me a map of the whole region." Reef made a clap. As his palms separated from each other, a long, think roll of parchment appeared. He handed the map to his king. Dedede unraveled to map to see a colorful description of his kingdom and all landmarks. He pointed down to a forest and started to trace up to a connected bridge and path. His thick finger traveled through a lake and in its center, he halted at a castle with purple roofs. "Hmm…" He sounded as he found the next accomplices for his puffball prevention.

**Although it never shows in the games, Dedede is an enemy to nature as most villains are to the world. This may be too late to admit this but if you guessed that this story is based on Kirby's Dream Land for GAMEBOY, then you are correct! Of course, things will be portrayed differently. How? You'll have to read and see… Later!**


End file.
